Solid as The Rock
by the hyperactive writer
Summary: When a case strikes Gibbs close to the heart, the NCIS team heads to Boulder, Colorado and the Rocky Mountan Gymnastics Training Center.
1. Optional Case?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It", "NCIS", any musical references, or any other references unless otherwise noted.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was thinking of ideas for possible "MIOBI" stories and this kind of popped into my head. I love both "MIOBI" and "NCIS", and I thought it would be fun to do a crossover involving them. I'm not sure where I'll take this or how long it will be, although it will definitely be a multi-chapter. Let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Review and tell me if it's worth continuing, or to just scrap it. And I'm taking some artistic license on this story, so if things don't match up, just continue to the bottom where there will usually be a list of things that I've changed slightly. Don't worry, "Heart of a Champion" will still be my top priority and I will update as frequently as I can! Hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think!

NCIS Headquarters, Norfolk, VA

"Ziva!" Tony DiNozzio yelled across the room to his coworker. "Don't you ever check your e-mail? I sent you something two days ago, and you still haven't responded!"

"Why would I need to reply to your e-mail when I could just tell you in person?" replied his irritated Israeli partner.

"Because," Tony responded with exasperation in his tone, "when you get an e-mail asking you a question, you reply to that question via e-mail! Jeez, you're as technically challenged as Gibbs sometimes, you know that David?"

Tony heard a hand whistling toward his head before he felt the slap. "Here's a hint, DiNozzio," the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs commented as he headed for his desk, "when you get the urge to insult someone, make sure they're not standing behind you first."

"Yes boss," Tony replied, wincing as he rubbed his head, "but you think I would've learned that by now from all of the women who have told me that." Timothy McGee laughed at Tony's misfortune as Ziva David thought of all the stories Tony had told them over the years about his rather unfortunate dates.

"We got a case, boss?" Tony asked as he saw Gibbs check his phone for messages. "Not an official one," his boss replied, "but something I want to do. I've cleared it with the director, and she supports it, but it's not a mandatory case, so it's up to you if you come along." The team looked intrigued. They had never had an optional case assignment before, and all of them wondered what it entailed and why it was optional.

McGee asked the question the entire team wanted to know the answer to: "What does this case involve? And why is it optional?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't suppose any of you know anything about gymnastics, do you?"

Ziva looked confused, then said, "That sport that involves girls twirling around in spandex and doing flips? I do not see what this has to do with anything."

Tony, on the other hand, looked thrilled. "Wait, like girls twirling around in spandex?" Oblivious to Ziva's look of annoyance, he continued, "Does this involve watching hot girls do incredibly flexible things with their bodies? Because, if so, I am SO in!"

"My niece happens to be a gymnast, DiNozzio. Actually, they both are," Gibbs replied. "I hope you're not implying that you would care to watch my underage nieces, ah, 'twirl around in spandex'? Because if so, I might have to kick your ass."

Tony looked sheepish as he replied, "No boss, not what I meant at all! I meant like the ones in the Olympics, the older ones."

"Well Tony," his boss replied with a smirk, "if you come along on this case you might just get a sneak peek at some Olympic champions in the making."

Tony looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "I'm in, Gibbs!" he practically shouted. "When do we leave?"

"Well first Tony, we have to see if your partners would care to join us."

Ziva, who had finished looking at the results of a Google search on gymnastics, said, "I am interested also, Gibbs. These gymnasts look like they have a good concept of how to evade attack by using flexibility and strength, and it may be educational."

McGee, who liked to pretend he wasn't as much of a stereotypical male as Tony, was still intrigued by this idea and responded, "I'm in too, boss. When DO we leave?"

Gibbs answered, "We leave at 0600 hours tomorrow morning. We'll meet here at that time and head to the airport together."

"We're flying somewhere?" Tony asked gleefully. "Where are we going?"

"Boulder, Colorado," Gibbs replied.

Ziva looked confused as she questioned, "Is that in our jurisdiction? Why wouldn't the West Coast team be dispatched?"

"Because," her boss answered, "it's a case that I would like to oversee personally. I don't trust my family's safety to anyone but myself."

"Your family, boss?" McGee asked. "Your dad doesn't live in Colorado, so who lives there?"

"I told you my nieces are both gymnasts, McGee," Gibbs responded, "so that discloses that I have either a brother or sister, no? It would be my sister and her family who I'm worried about, although they're not the ones in immediate danger. There have been death threats made against their gymnastics coach, and I intend to find out who is behind them."

**A/N: **Ok, so good? Bad? Let me know if you want me to continue, because there are other ideas I'm working on besides this and HoaC. Some things I've changed: Jenny Shepard is still the Director of NCIS, and Gibbs has a sister. This shouldn't be TOO AU, but there will be things that are different than reality. Next chapter: the team heads to Boulder!


	2. Meet the Gymnasts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It", "NCIS", or any other references. Any references that I do own will be noted.

**A/N: **Ok, so since I think Chapter 1 was pretty decent, here's Chapter 2! The NCIS team arrives in Boulder and meets the MIOBI cast! Please see the bottom of the page for a list of things from both "worlds" that I have changed for this chapter. Read, enjoy, and review! =)

"Why did we let Gibbs drive?" Tony DiNozzio asked his co-workers desperately. "What did we do to deserve this type of punishment?"

"I do not know," Ziva David replied, "but I feel that I perhaps should have driven."

"NO!" Tony and McGee both shouted in alarm. Seeing Ziva's hurt reaction, Tony quickly added, "Gibbs has a personal attachment to this case, it's natural he's going to want to get started on the investigation as fast as possible. Apparently, that means almost getting killed in the process!" He shouted as the silver Nissan Altima they had rented veered into the right lane, narrowly missing a large black Hummer streaking up the road.

Gibbs was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the conversation his agents were having in the back seat. His thoughts were on the two girls that he hadn't seen in years, his two nieces that he hadn't seen since his sister had moved with her family to Boulder. It seemed like only yesterday to him that he had held his sister's firstborn as a baby, and now his goddaughter was on her way to becoming an Olympic champion. He was so lost in his memories that he almost missed the turn into the parking lot of the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Center, but realized his error at the last minute and made such a tight turn that his agents went flying across the backseat.

Ziva went flying into Tony with such force that she ended up sprawled across his lap. The two stayed like that for a moment until Tony broke the silence with his typical immature humor. "Comfortable there, David?" he asked with his customary smirk. His Israeli counterpart shot him a sharp look and quickly returned to her initial position in the middle of the backseat.

"Are we there yet, boss?" McGee asked in order to break the awkward silence that had rapidly descended in the car's rather cramped interior.

"No, McGee," his boss responded with blatant sarcasm in his tone, "I made the sharpest turn imaginable just to see if you three were sleeping. Yes, we are here." He parked the car at the back of the lot and watched his agents' faces as they gazed up at the training center. This modern, concrete and glass structure was one of the most elite gyms in the nation according to the research they had done, and was home to four gymnasts representing the United States on the Women's National Team as well as one on the Men's National Team. The impressive building they were gazing at now also was home to one of the premier coaches in the sport, as well as the National Team head coach, Sasha Beloff.

It was Mr. Beloff that they were here to investigate, or rather to protect: he had been receiving death threats recently in boatloads, and not all of them were as easily dismissible as the National Team Committee would have liked them to be. The committee had contacted NCIS on the grounds that one of the people suspected of sending these threats was an ex-Marine, Staff Sergeant Andrew Meyer.

As Gibbs and his team exited their vehicle, they saw two blonde girls running across the parking lot towards them. The taller one reached them first, throwing her arms around Gibbs like he was a long-lost uncle. The shorter one arrived slightly after the first, also wrapping Gibbs into a hug. Ziva, Tony, and McGee stood to the side in confusion, when suddenly Ziva gasped in understanding. "Those must be Gibbs' nieces!" Her two co-workers adopted looks of comprehension and uttered a quiet "Oh!"

The slightly smaller girl wrapped around Gibbs spoke first. "We're so happy you came to visit us, Uncle Jethro!" she said with a large grin on her face. "We didn't think you'd ever come visit us after we moved!"

The girl's older sister jabbed her on the arm and said, "Hush, Becca! Uncle Jethro is busy, just like we are. He can't just take time off when he could be assigned a case at any moment." She then turned to her uncle and asked, "Uncle Gibbs? How _did_ you get time off to come visit us? And who are those people with you?" She motioned to Tony, McGee, and Ziva, who were still standing against the car observing the scene.

"They work with me, Payson," Gibbs replied to his elder niece's inquiry. "Payson, Becca, I'd like to introduce you to my field agents." He motioned for the girls to follow him over to the car and motioned to each agent in turn as he said, "These are Special Agents Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzio, and Timothy McGee. Tim, Tony, Ziva, these are my nieces, Payson and Becca Keeler."

"Nice to meet you," the girls replied politely. Payson looked weary, however. "Uncle Gibbs, why did your team come with you to visit us?"

Gibbs, not wanting to reveal anything about the investigation to Payson before any of the other girls received the same information, quickly diverted the topic. "Shouldn't you girls be inside training? Our reigning National Champion can hardly afford to take time off to talk to her uncle, can she?" he teased with a smile that his agents had rarely seen him show.

Payson's face lit up. "You heard that I won?" she asked with delight in her tone.

"Watched every minute of it," her uncle replied with a twinkle in his eye. The joy in his niece's tone was enough to put him in an almost-as-euphoric mood. "Couldn't miss a chance to watch my goddaughter mop the floor with her competition, could I?"

Payson beamed. "I probably should get back inside," she said reluctantly, "but you should all come in and watch some of the new stuff we're working on! We're all coming up with our new routines for an international meet in London soon, so it may be a little sloppy, but it's better than standing in the parking lot all day!"

Payson led the way into the gym with Becca attached to Gibbs' waist and the three NCIS agents bringing up the rear. As the front doors opened, the agents couldn't believe their eyes. There were gymnasts everywhere doing any move imaginable on every apparatus in the gym! They walked past a short blonde girl doing an incredibly complex routine on the beam, on past a tanned and fiery brunette tumbling her way across the floor, and paused in front of a lanky raven-haired gymnast flipping from the low bar up to the high bar.

As the girl grabbed onto the bar, she caught sight of Payson and paused. "What's up, Pay?" she asked with a smile. "Think that's a high enough degree of difficulty switch move?"

"Looks great, Emily," Payson replied, "but maybe you should talk to Sasha about it. I think he wants us to concentrate more on our releases and re-grabs than on our switches, but I'd definitely ask him about it. You've got it down really well though!"

"Thanks!" Emily's face brightened as she dropped from her hanging position on the high bar. She walked back over to the low bar, and began her routine again. As the group resumed walking (with Ziva pulling Tony away from watching Emily's bar routine), Payson stated, "That was Emily Kmetko. Number eight-ranked gymnast in the country, and the newest gymnast at The Rock. I don't know if she'll medal at the Olympics, but she's got talent and heart."

Tony gazed off back in the direction of the door. "Who are those two girls over there? The ones that we passed before?"

Payson followed his gaze and replied, "The one on the beam is Lauren Tanner. Ranked fourth in the country, she's got a pretty decent shot at medaling if she gets her bar difficulty higher. The one on the floor is Kaylie Cruz. She's third in the nation, won bronze at Nationals. She was pretty emotionally charged at Nationals, and I don't know if she'll be able to carry that over to our other meets or not. Congratulations, you've just picked out the four top female gymnasts at The Rock. Someone's done his research," she added with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, well, I like to be prepared," Tony commented. Ignoring the look of indignancy on Ziva's face for taking credit for her research, he added, "Be prepared, just like the Boy Scouts say!"

Payson looked amused as she retorted, "Why do I have a hard time believing you were ever a Boy Scout?" She turned and led the group past the pommel horse, where a muscular boy with spiky dark hair was practicing. They paused as he dismounted and landed on the mat. As he looked up, he noticed Payson standing there and smiled. "Hey, champ," he said with a grin.

"Hi, Nicky," Payson replied. The group thought they saw a hint of a blush on her face, but she recovered from it quickly enough to put doubt into their minds about it.

"How'd my dismount look?" Nicky asked Payson. "I think it was the cleanest I've gotten it all day, but I don't know if it's clean enough to be ready for London."

Payson blushed noticeably this time, but Nicky seemed not to realize it. "It looked pretty good," she responded, "your feet looked like they hit evenly and your weight seemed to be distributed well. Just keep practicing it, I guess."

Nicky nodded. "Thanks, Pay. I think that's a good idea. Guess I'll get back to work!" He smiled at Payson once more and jogged back over to the horse to begin his routine again.

Visibly flustered, Payson turned to the group and said, "That was Nicky Russo. He's the men's national silver medalist and a member of the men's National team. We're the top two gymnasts at The Rock, me for the women and him for the men." She began walking again, pausing before a small room where parents were watching their children practice on the floor. "I should probably get back to work, London isn't too far away and Sasha will drive me crazy if I don't medal there," Payson commented. "You're welcome to watch from the parents' viewing room if you want. Mom's in there," she said to Gibbs with a tone of warning.

Gibbs nodded. "Go back to practicing, Pay," he replied, "I'll go visit your mother. You should go practice too, Becca. You never know, maybe one day you'll be challenging your sister for the top spot!" He winked at his oldest niece while giving the younger a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you girls after your training is over for the day." As he watched Payson jog over toward the vault and Becca walk to the edge of the floor, he motioned for his team to follow him into the parents' lounge. He caught sight of his sister at once, standing in the back talking animatedly with a tan brunette woman. Gibbs, motioning to the team to hang back, walked up behind his sister and whispered in her ear, "Long time, no see, huh Kim?"

**A/N: **I know Chapter 1 was pretty short, but Chapter 2 is long! I wanted to make an introduction to most of the MIOBI cast members without having it really awkward or brief, since they will be important characters in this story. Anyone catch the Emily quote reference in this chapter? Hint: Payson says it in much the same way Emily did. =) The one major thing I changed: Payson DIDN'T fall at Nationals and won like she should have! I also altered the places for the other girls to reflect how I feel they should have done and how Payson's win would have changed them. One more change was Sasha as National Team coach, because if Payson didn't fall, there's no reason for him not to be the coach. I really can't describe gymnastics very well at all, so please bear with me when that happens. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Reunion and Other Matters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either of these shows. If I did, there would be much more Tiva and Nayson =)

**A/N: **Wow, I really didn't think this story would be as popular as it is! Thanks for all of the support through your reviews and favorite story additions, it really means a lot =) I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently, I've been a bit caught up with real-life stuff, as well as trying to figure out how to end "Intervention" in a way that everyone will like (don't worry, there's still a bunch more chapters to come!). I also hit a bit of writers' block on this for a while, but I've planned out the next few chapters so now it's just a matter of writing them. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of "Solid as The Rock"!

* * *

Kim Keeler jumped about a mile after hearing her brother's unmistakable voice in her ear. She whirled around, completely forgetting her conversation with Ronnie Cruz, and disbelievingly said, "Jethro?" When Gibbs simply nodded, Kim flung her arms around her older brother.

Mrs. Cruz looked unsure of her place in this apparent reunion and stated, "I'll talk to you later, Kim." She then walked to the other side of the room to speak with the blonde Rock manager, Summer Van Horne.

Kim didn't notice the departure of her fellow Rock mom, instead focusing all of her attention on the silver-haired special agent standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. When he remained silent, she asked, "Is it because of Sasha?"

Gibbs, surprised, answered her question with a question: "What do you know about Sasha?"

"Well, he's my daughters' gymnastics coach. I think I know a little bit about him, and about the letters he's been getting. Especially considering that I was also the manager here until after Nationals," Kim responded. "I would still be manager if there hadn't been some doubt as to the… objectivity of my decision-making with my daughter now the National Champion. However, I'm also friends with the new manager, Summer." She gestured to the blonde woman who was having her ear talked off by Kim's previous conversational partner.

Gibbs was mentally attempting damage control, weighing different methods of explanation or denial. He asked a question that he knew was potentially dangerous to the hearing of those also in the room, but it was necessary to get his sister off of that sticky topic and onto something else: "What makes you think I'm not here to visit you?"

The scoff of disbelief was probably audible to the gymnasts out on the floor training. "Wow, Jethro, I wonder why I would automatically assume that you're in Boulder to investigate someone? Could it perhaps be because you're an INVESTIGATOR? Not to mention the fact that you hadn't even bothered to visit us in the 5 years since we've moved here! But I'm just supposed to disregard all of the evidence to the contrary and believe that you're here for a reunion? Not going to happen, big brother!" Kim finished with venom in her tone, venom that her brother had been expecting but still stung.

Gibbs was momentarily speechless with shock at Kim's outrage. They had always been close when they were growing up, and she had served both as a bridesmaid at his wedding to Shannon and as godmother to their daughter Kelly. This sudden outburst was surprising to him, but not unfounded. Kim was right; he hadn't gone to visit them. But was this because of his busy work schedule, as he had originally convinced himself, or because he couldn't stand the sight of his sister having the happy family he once had?

Pushing the thought of his family to the back of his mind and ignoring the heartache he felt, Gibbs answered his sister as honestly as he could without crossing the line from truthful to masochistic. "Kim," he started, unsure of how to proceed. He sighed and threw all fabricated rationalizations from his mind. "You're right," Gibbs simply stated.

Kim, who had been gazing at the apparently interesting floor pattern since her outburst, raised her head in disbelief. "You're… Admitting that I'm right? Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Gibbs searched her face and found the slightest hint of laughter in her eyes. His sister looked at him and took a deep breath, preparing herself for a speech.

"I'm sorry," were the first words Kim Keeler uttered. "I shouldn't have assumed that you were just here on business. It's just that… When Mark and I decided to move the girls to Boulder in order for Payson to train here… I didn't think you understood why we did what we did. I didn't know that you knew what it was like to sacrifice for someone or something you love. But… After what happened to your agent, that girl Kate… I think you've changed. You're so much different now. I don't know what it is, but you've changed."

Gibbs sighed and said, "That's yet another thing you're right about. I think I have changed. After Shannon and Kelly died, I… I was different. I thought I would never be able to have that kind of dedication to someone ever again, the passion that I put into being a good husband and father. But I think that it's NCIS that's helped me change. When Kate died, it felt like I had lost another daughter: that's how close my team is to me, although they might not think so. I had to make sure that the scumbag who killed her got what he deserved. And after countless nights of tracking him down and playing his little games, I finally brought justice to that case. That's what I discovered that I could devote myself to, that I could channel my passion into: justice. Just like you sacrificed your life in Minnesota for someone you love, I sacrifice my time and effort for the pursuit of justice. Unfortunately, that doesn't leave much time for social calls."

The normally unshakable Kim Keeler wiped a tear from her eye and shakily replied, "I suppose I can't be any angrier with you than you can be with me. Like you said, we sacrifice for what we love." She looked up at her older brother and grinned. "Can LJ forgive me for being a horrible sister?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled and answered, "Only if you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname." He swept his little sister into a hug and held her for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony DiNozzio was beginning to grow impatient. "What's taking the boss so long?" he wondered aloud. Starting to pace, he continued, "shouldn't we be working on the case? I mean, if we don't get to work soon, we might just end up as a protection detail and not an investigative team, and I for one am not babysitting some British, David Beckham-y gymnastics god!"

"Patience, Tony," chided his female coworker Ziva. "Gibbs has good reasons for doing whatever he's doing; we just have to trust him. I do not enjoy sitting idly either; however I have learned to follow the lead set by Gibbs."

Tony rolled his eyes and retorted, "I don't mind following his leads! It's just that I'm… so… BORED!" He looked over at Timothy McGee, who was typing away merrily on his Blackberry, presumably on his newest novel. "At least McGeek has his book to write. I'm dying over here!"

"I have nothing to do, either, Tony!" Ziva responded, growing irritated at his melodramatic complaining. "However, you do not see me complaining!"

"That's because you're Ziva David, meditation queen! You love having time to think or reflect or whatever. I go stir-crazy!" Tony shot back.

"Some form of crazy is correct," Ziva muttered. Turning to face her still-pacing partner, she said, "Why don't you go walk around the gym? You could observe some of the skills these gymnasts have, and take notes on how to apply them to close-quarters combat."

Tony's face brightened as he replied, "Or, I could just take a look around and see where they're hiding those Olympic-aged gymnasts! I think I just found something to do…"

Ziva sighed. "Tony, Gibbs' niece Payson _is _Olympic-aged. Unfortunately for you, Olympic-aged is roughly 16. I believe you are out of luck."

As his face fell, Tony said, "Well, what about the other girls that Payson pointed out on her tour? The blonde one and the two brunettes?"

Handing Tony her Blackberry, Ziva responded, "They are all underage as well. I found an article about them after the National Championships that said they were all 17 or under." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, she teased, "I guess you'll just have to move on to women who ARE legal."

Tony looked at her with his hazel eyes shining. "Like you?" he asked gently.

Uncomfortable under his stare, Ziva simply said, "Perhaps."

* * *

Payson Keeler was sweating. It was a natural thing to do, especially while training in an elite facility; however it still meant that she needed to replenish some electrolytes. She was on the other side of the gym from her bottle of Gatorade in her gym bag, so she chose to hit the water cooler instead. As she poured herself a cool cup of H2O, the gossip queen of the Rock came to stand beside her.

Lauren spoke first. "Have you heard?" she asked in a whisper.

Payson drained her first cup of water and poured a second. "Heard what? I'm not as into the whole 'watercooler conversation' thing as you are."

"Like that's not noticeable," Lauren commented under her breath. As Payson drank her water, Lauren said, "Sasha's had death threats made against him."

It took all of Payson's effort to hold the water inside of her mouth and not give Lauren a rather gross shower. "What?!" she asked when she had managed to swallow her drink and regain control of herself. "You can't be serious, Lo!"

"Why would I joke about that?" Lauren shot back. "Even _I_ wouldn't kid about something like that."

Just then, the third member of the Rock's top quartet rushed into the conversation, dragging the fourth member close behind.

"Kaylie, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Emily protested as she was dragged to the watercooler by Kaylie Cruz. Seeing Lauren and Payson already there, Emily asked, "Did she get you, too?"

"Very funny, Em," Kaylie commented as she leaned against the cooler. "However, this isn't particularly a laughing matter. There's some pretty heavy stuff going on with Sasha: he's been receiving death threats ever since he was named National Team head coach."

Emily gasped in horror and shock while Payson asked, "You're sure about this? How do you know?"

Lauren spoke up. "My dad overheard Sasha talking to Summer about the letters he's been getting. Dad was going to pick up Summer, but she was trying to convince Sasha to tell the National Committee about the threats. I guess either he finally caved or Summer told the Committee for him."

"Wow," was all Emily could manage to say. Payson, on the other hand, had yet another question.

"What's the Committee going to do about it? Are they removing Sasha as coach? They can't do that, not when he's worked so hard! Plus there's a meet coming up and an international event and a press conference and—"

"Pay, nobody said that Sasha's being removed as coach," Kaylie cut in. "Since my dad's head of the Rock Board, he found out that the Committee involved some federal agency to catch the people sending this stuff. They should be arriving any day now to investigate and stuff."

Payson's heart sank as she slowly began to make a connection between the threats to her coach and her uncle's sudden reappearance. "Yeah," Payson slowly said, "any day now."

* * *

Upon exiting the parents' viewing area after his conversation with Kim, Gibbs immediately gathered his team. Motioning once more for them to follow, he led the way up the stairs to the door marked _Sasha Beloff, Rock Head Coach._ Knocking, Gibbs asked, "Mr. Beloff? Could we have word?"

After they received no reply, Gibbs tried the door handle, to no avail. "It's locked," he said to his team.

"Not for long," Ziva David responded as she pulled a small lock pick out of her pocket.

She proceeded to jimmy the lock of the door for about ten seconds, then extracted the pick and nodded to her boss, giving him the all clear.

Gibbs put his shoulder to the door and pushed, barging into the office to find esteemed, professional head coach Sasha Beloff in a rather compromising position with a woman on top of his couch.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the entirely too long wait for this chapter of "Solid as the Rock"! I've been tremendously busy in real life, what with our spring musical entering the final week before opening and everything. Also, as I mentioned up top, I've had some writer's block with this story. I just (literally 5 seconds ago) added a fun plot twist for the next chapter =) Sorry for the cliffy ending, but you'll just have to come back and read chapter 4 to find out what Sasha was doing, and with who! =D


End file.
